1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a phase change random access memory and a method of testing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Phase change random access memories (PRAMs) store data using a phase change material, e.g., a chalcogenide alloy, which goes into a crystalline state or an amorphous state due to a change in temperature by cooling followed by heating. In other words, because resistance of a crystalline phase change material is lower whereas resistance of an amorphous phase change material is higher, the crystalline state may be referred to as a set or “0” data and the amorphous state may be referred to as a reset or “1” data.
As the integration density of PRAMs has recently increased, testing methods of PRAMs having improved reliability is highly desirable.